Engage With The King Of Liars
by Strawberrylover06
Summary: What if your mother suddenly introduced you to an unknown guy, and tells you he's your fiance? And from now on you two will live inside your mansion. Only the two of you. Inside a mansion. This is what Shirogawa Chiyori(OC) is experiencing. She's now engage with the super playboy, Kano Shuya. What will happen to her if she realize that this playboy also have a heart for someone?


What if your mother suddenly introduced you to an uknown guy, and tells you hes your fiance? And from now on you two will live inside your mansion. Only the two of you. Alone. Inside a mansion. This is what Shirogawa Chiyori is experiencing. She's no engage with the super playboy, Kano Shuya. What will happen to her if she realize that this playboy also have a heart for someone?

Chiyori's p.o.v

"This is Kano Shuya-kun, your fiancé. Starting from today, the two of you will live inside this mansion." My mom smiled dearly at me while stating a sudden thing out of the blue.

"What!? Wait, I have a fiancé?!"

Im Shirogawa Chiyori. My Family is one of the richest families in the country. We own many business and companies here in Japan, and I, as the only daughter of the leader, i will be the one who will inherit all of it.

I always thought they're letting me live a free life, but i never thought these things will happen, without me even knowing... I have a fiancé... And from now on i will live with him?!

"Shuya-kun, would you please let me speak with my daughter first? You can explore this mansion." My mom said and he just smile at her and nodded like an angel... But i can see thru it... He also doesn't want these...

What the heck is wrong with that guy? Why is he making a faced lie?! I bet his personality is twisted... I can't believe I got engage with him...

"Mother! I can't believe this! I thought you gave me this mansion for me to live ALONE in it! Not with some guy i don't even know!" I snapped.

"Dear, listen to me. Kano-kun is a great guy. He's also as rich as us—"

"See?! You want me to get engage because of his money! I can't believe you mother!" I cut her off before she speaks her next sentence.

"That's not my only reason, Chiyori. I want to see you fall in love with a great guy. I want you to experience what 'love' is. I want to see you in love and being happy... I wanted you to talk with me about your love... That is al i want... Because, my dear.. If you experience what love is... You'll grow as a wonderful lady, that'll make me very happy." she said while holding my hands tightly and looking at me straight in the eyes.

There's no lie in my mother's words... It's her pure intention...

If me... Being in love... Will make her happy... Than I will gladly do it! Mother has always been there for me, in good times and bad. She never left me... So if these things will make her happy... I'll not object anymore...

"If... This... If I, being engage, or being in love with that guy... Will make you happy... The, ill... I will not object..." I said while looking away.

Even though i said ill not object... I can't deny that it's hard... Because, it's like I'm giving away my future..

"Really? That makes me really happy, Chiyori~!" My mother hugged me tightly.

"Yeah..." I said as i hug back

"Ah, Chiyori. Could you get Shuya-kun? I want to speak with him." She releases me from the hug and said.

"Okay." I exited the room and looked for that Kano guy.

Wait, what's his full name again...?

Oh... That's right!

Kano... Shuya..

Wait...

SKano...?

Kano Shuya?!

"Oh my~ K...Kano-sama~ you mustn't~ " i heard a voice in the garden.

"And why is that..~?" Kano purred.

"Be...cause...~ you're my mistress's...fiancé..~" i saw the maid being embrassed by Kano and their lips are about to kiss.

I was right... He is the famous playboy in my school... I was shock earlier about me having a fiancé so I didn't Notice his name... But...

Oh my goodness! I told my mom I will be in love with this guy?!

Mother wants to see me happy in love! Not break my heart in it! Does mother know about this fact?!

"*ehem* ara~ did i interrupt you two?" I asked as i smiled.

"O...oh my...~ Mistress... I was just..." The maid tried to explain.

"I can see you were in a good mood, but I'm sorry for ruining your make out session, i don't want these plants to see something indecent, as for you Kano-sama... The next time you'll do that, would you mind GETTING A ROOM?" I said, making the last sentence as loud as possible.

Wow, I'm so pissed... Is he fooling my mother or what?!

"I... Im very sorry, Chiyori-sama! Well then, ill excuse myself first." She bowed down and left me with this stupid liar.

"Heee~ you're pretty fierce huh~ are you that? A possessive type~ but I'm sorry even though I'm your fiancé, I belong to everyone~" he said as he smirk and spoke with a playful tone.

"Oh my~ why would you think that Kano-sama~? All I did was to save that maid~ and also, to prevent my beloved roses see something indecent~" I giggle as I also spoke with a playful tone, riding along with his flow.

"Ara~ I thought the two of you are slow so i came to check what happen but aren't you two getting along~?" My mom suddenly appeared.

Which part mother?! Which part?!

"Mother... Could you remove all the maids here as possible? I don't want them to... Be 'friends with benefits' of Kano-sama" I smiled innocently at my mom.

"Oh,.. I don't know what you mean but okay, then i shall leave just the butlers."

"Please do." I said, and I heard Kano giggling.

"Oh, Chiyori... I've been thinking, do you have someone you like?" My mother then again, asked out of the blue.

"Well, if it's 'like'... I do have someone I'm interested in..." I said.

Yes, i have someone I'm interested in. He's in the same class as me.

"Oh my~ then it's like you're giving your love away... Oh! What about this! You two are still engage, but you can like and date as long as you want." My mom suggested.

"Yes. Please!" I said. And Kano just giggled again.

"Okay, then its decided. Shuya-kun, take care of my daughter alright?" My mom smiled at him and said.

"Yes, I will." He smiled then my mom nod in satisfaction.

Tsk, what a fake that guy is...

Maybe I should call him king of liars?

"Okay, I'll leave now. Oh, your room is prepared so you don't have to worry." My mom smiled.

"Room? Isn't it rooms?"

"Yes, you two will be sleeping in one room. I have all the guest rooms locked, so if ever you have guest, tell it to the butlers." She said.

No...way...

"..."

"Well, farewell." Then she left.

"Noo... Mother! I don't want to be in the same room with this guy!"

"ouch~ you hurt my feelings~" Kano said playfully.

"Listen you! I'm only doing this because of my mother! I don't want her to be sad so... Please cooperate properly..." I said.

Oh great... Now i look like a weak girl! But... Maybe...

I look up at him cutely and i saw him smirk.

"Let's just see~"

I. AM. TOTALLY. PISSED.

"I hate you!" Then I run off

And this is the start of our little love story...

~~ To be continue~~


End file.
